


Край света

by gokuderpules



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Охотск - уездный портовой городок, отрезанный от столицы восемью тысячами вёрст Сибирского тракта. Здесь, в маленьком особняке на окраине, живут двое молодых людей, каждый из которых не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 19





	Край света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Отца Юри звали Тошио, а имя Антон в данный период времени было не очень распространённым, поэтому в русифицированном варианте Юри получился Юрием Тимофеевичем.  
> Да, живущих вместе почти в открытую Юри и Виктора не клеймят как содомитов на каждом углу, и я допустил это ОСОЗНАННО. Может, это и не исторично от слова "совсем", но я решил пойти по стопам Кубо-сенсей и создать вокруг любимого отп абсолютно дружелюбный идиллический мир. Вечное ЙАшное оправдание "авторзахотел", да, оно самое.  
> Сумбурно, фантастично, матчасть выверялась постольку-поскольку, а соплеизмеритель сломался где-то в самом начале. Но, знаете, это именно то, в чём лично я нуждался после 11 серии.  
> Прошу прощения за долгие оправдашки. Так надо)0
> 
> Моему солнцу. Люблю тебя безмерно.

Фельцман явился, как и обещал, к полудню. Визит чиновника перепугал весь немногочисленный штат слуг, сновавших по дому, как куры, вспугнутые с насеста; Виктора разбудила калмычка-ключница, ворча, что барин-де заставляет его высокоблагородие ждать в передней. Никифоров и не отрицал лежавшую на нём страшную вину, но полагал, что связывавшая его с Фельцманом дружба будет достаточным извинением.

— Юри не возвращался? — спросил он у Альмы, натягивая домашний халат. Она покачала головой.

Яков ждал его в передней, хмуря седеющие брови — все служащие Приморского управления начинали трястись, когда видели его с таким выражением лица. Точнее, почти все.

— Всё хорошо? — выпалил Виктор сразу, даже не раскланявшись.

— Как Вам не совестно так вопиюще нарушать этикет, Виктор Андреевич, — скрипучим тоном отозвался Фельцман. Ну конечно, куда же Яков — и без нотаций и надоедливых призывов к порядку.

Возможно, за это Виктор его и любил.

— К чёрту этикет. Альма, прикажи подать чаю.

Никифоров старался выглядеть развязным, как всегда; но Яков слишком хорошо успел его изучить за те восемь месяцев, что Виктор провёл в Охотске, и тщательно скрываемое волнение заметил сразу. Пока Альма суетилась с самоваром, он положил Виктору руку на плечо и успокаивающе произнёс:

— Хорошо всё, хорошо. Одобрили.

Тот сразу же расцвёл, едва ли не подпрыгнув до потолка. Здесь, у себя дома, в обществе Якова, можно было и позволить себе непосредственность.

— Жаль, Юрий Тимофеевич ещё в работе. Я бы хотел, чтобы он услышал новость из первых рук, — он усадил Фельцмана за стол, пододвинул блюдечко. Может быть, Виктор и не слишком ценил условности и экивоки, но хозяином он был радушным, никто не мог этого отрицать.

— Он должен закончить с часу на час. Разместит купцов на постоялом дворе и придёт, — Фельцман старался успокоить Виктора, но, по правде говоря, и сам нервничал, то и дело поглядывая на часы. — Впрочем, у меня есть к Вам одно дело, которое я хотел бы обсудить, желательно, не в его присутствии.

Никифоров нахмурился.

— Опять корреспонденция из Петербурга?

— Официальные письма я направляю обратно с пометкой, как Вы и просили. Всё по легенде: до Охотска Вы не добрались, погибли, предположительно, где-то на тракте, между Тобольском и Колыванью. Но это, — он достал из-за пазухи небольшое письмо в бледно-розовом конверте, — мне кажется, Вы всё же должны прочитать.

Виктор картинно закатил глаза.

— Вы донжуан, Виктор Андреевич, — покачал головой Фельцман. — Сколько девичьих слёз было пролито из-за Вас в Охотске, и в Петербурге, видимо, столько же.

— Я никого не обманывал, — сухо отозвался Никифоров. — Я с самого начала ясно дал понять, что до уездных Кларисс мне нет никакого дела. Да и Аглая должна была успокоиться, в конце концов, прошло больше полутора лет. Я думал, она уже давно нашла себе более достойную партию, чем я.

— Читайте, пока Юрий Тимофеевич не вернулся, — проворчал Яков, и Виктор послушно развернул письмо, заметно поморщившись от ещё не выветрившегося запаха девичьих духов.

— Mon cher Alexis… Яков, увольте! Мне от одного обращения уже дурно, — взмолился Никифоров — и выронил вдруг письмо из рук при звуке скрипнувшей двери.

Виктор вскочил с места и побежал в переднюю, пытаясь на ходу спрятать письмо хоть куда-нибудь, безжалостно комкая исписанную мелким женским почерком розовую бумагу.

— Юри, наконец-то, — при виде вновь прибывшего он расплылся в тёплой, искренней улыбке, забирая у него из рук потертую серую шинель со знаками коллежского регистратора на петлицах. Молодой человек робко улыбнулся в ответ, снял и протёр платочком мокрые от снега роговые очки.

— Фельцман-сан здесь, верно? — У него было несколько необычное произношение, выговорить фамилию начальника Приморского управления едва получалось — «Фэру-тсу-ману», как-то так, — и Виктор находил это очаровательным.

— Да, он принёс хорошие вести. Пойдём, — Никифоров с трудом удерживался, чтобы не стиснуть Юри в объятиях, не расцеловать в обе щеки, не протанцевать с ним тур вальса по коридору; но приличия есть приличия, и некоторые вещи при госте делать в любом случае не стоило, пусть Яков и приходился близким другом им обоим.

Альма уже принесла третий чайный прибор — всё было готово. Яков поприветствовал Юри с почти отеческой улыбкой.

— Могу поздравить Вас, — он поднялся, протягивая Юри гербовую бумагу и торжественно пожимая руку своей мозолистой ладонью, — кабинетский регистратор, чиновник 13 ранга Катсуки Юрий Тимофеевич.

— Я уже могу начать аплодировать? — встрял Виктор.

— Начинайте, — милостиво разрешил Фельцман, и бурные аплодисменты Никифорова, Альмы, горничной Палашки и ещё пары-тройки любопытствующих слуг заглушили всё, многократно отражаясь от стен скромного обеденного зала.

— Я горжусь тобой, — прошептал Виктор Юри на ухо, всё-таки не удержавшись и обняв его; тот уже не знал, куда деваться от поздравлений. Альма, утерев слёзы радости, заворчала, что теперь придётся отдирать нашивки, и принялась сетовать на судьбу на калмыцком — Виктор готов был ей простить даже это. Он был готов простить кому угодно и что угодно — по крайней мере, сейчас, пока он, титулярный советник из захолустного портового Охотска, чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в мире.

Пока Юри в его объятиях не застыл, не напрягся, судорожно сжав в кулаки свои небольшие, мокрые от волнения ладони; пока радость в его прекрасных, чуть раскосых карих глазах не сменилась испугом.

Виктор опустил глаза — и мысленно разразился градом проклятий, только сейчас заметив, как из кармана торчит уголок розовой бумаги.

***

— Может быть, всё-таки поговорим?

— Никифоров-сан, я сейчас не расположен к разговорам.

Они провели вечер после ухода Якова в тишине, едва перемолвившись парой слов. Юри был не из тех, кто закатывает сцены с обмороками, пытаясь вызвать у людей жалость к себе любимому. Юри предпочитал молчать и делать хорошую мину при плохой игре — что-что, а это получалось у него мастерски.

Виктор горько усмехнулся.

— Тебе до сих пор тяжело произносить мою фамилию, не утруждай себя.

— Я просто давно не практиковался, — отозвался Юри и повторил с не свойственной ему едкостью: — Виктор Андреевич Никифоров-сан.

В голове мелькнула мысль соврать, что это всего лишь ошибка, что письмо предназначалось вовсе не ему, а в карман он его убрал машинально — имя, упомянутое в письме, могло бы это подтвердить, — но лгать Юри в его личной системе ценностей было, пожалуй, одним из самых тяжких грехов, где-то наравне с убийством.

— Оно на французском, могу перевести, если хочешь, — предложил он с вымученной улыбкой. Юри, будучи японцем и попав в Россию девять лет назад по роковой случайности, русский знал почти как родной; он понимал наречие айнов и мог худо-бедно объясняться с народом унанган, населявшим Алеутские острова, чему Виктор при знакомстве был несказанно удивлён; но французский знать ему было банально неоткуда.

Юри посмотрел на него исподлобья:

— Зачем?

— Доказать, что моя совесть чиста, и что я не строю за твоей спиной никаких интрижек.

Парень покачал головой.

— Я всё равно не смогу проверить. Ты способен придумать всё, что угодно — помнишь, сколько раз ты покрывал меня перед Яковом, какие несусветные истории рассказывал вождям унанган, чтобы нас оставили в живых. Как я узнаю, что ты на этот раз не солгал мне?

Виктора словно ударили со всей силы под дых.

— Это было больно, Юри, — заметил он. — Я слышал, генеральша Пепеляева наняла француза, можешь спросить его для верности.

Юри невольно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Что мне с тобой делать, Виктор, — он наконец подошёл к Никифорову и обнял его за плечи. Тот облегченно выдохнул, обнимая парня в ответ.

— Просто поверить, что меня не интересуют ни уездные, ни столичные дамы. Сам подумай, зачем они мне, — он легонько поцеловал руку Юри, то самое место, где у женатых людей должно быть обручальное кольцо. Тот едва заметно покраснел.

— Столичные? Так это письмо из Петербурга?

Виктор почти не рассказывал Юри о своей прошлой жизни. Нет, он ни разу, ни словом не соврал ему — если, конечно, не считать подложного имени и титула, которые были указаны в официальных документах, и под которыми Юри его, собственно, и знал. Но, в конце концов, Виктор действительно числился под ними в Приморском управлении, где работал — действительно работал! — уже восемь месяцев, так что это уже и не могло считаться ложью, верно? А в остальном Никифоров просто отмалчивался, искусно делая вид, что прошлого у него и не было, как такового. Что он просто взял — и откуда-то свалился, как снег на голову жителям Охотска, весь такой благородный, по-столичному франтоватый и «преступно красивый для титулярного советника», как метко выразилась одна из местных дам.

— Да. Оно от женщины, на которой меня в Петербурге хотели женить, — каждое слово давалось Виктору с трудом. Меркла даже слабая надежда на то, что Юри поверит ему на слово и дело обойдётся без чтения самого письма, и что он, если и прочтёт его, то как-нибудь потом, когда решит разнообразить скучный (скучный? с Юри?) вечер полузабытыми цитатами из «Грандисона».

— Не слишком ли Вы жестоки к ней, Никифоров-сан? — Юри опять перешёл на официозный тон, и Никифоров был готов трижды проклясть чиновничью службу, которая его этому научила. — Бедняжка всё ещё страдает по Вам, хоть Вы и покинули её полтора с небольшим года назад.

— Не могу сказать, страдает она или нет. Я ещё не успел прочесть письмо, — попытался оправдаться Виктор, которому репутация донжуана совсем, совсем не нравилась, даже несмотря на пламенную любовь к одноименной опере.

— Так читайте.

Никифоров вздохнул.

— «Мой дорогой Алексис», — он посмотрел на Юри, рассчитывая, что тот тут же перебьёт его и засыплет вопросами, но тот не произнёс в ответ ни слова. Стараясь ничем ни выказать удивления, Виктор продолжил: — «Ваш неожиданный отъезд стал для меня страшным ударом в самое сердце. Несколько дней, зачёркнуто, недель я не видела ничего вокруг себя из-за застилавших мне глаза слёз. Моё бедное сердце устремилось бы вскачь за Вами, если бы оно хотя бы знало, куда Вы направились, но нет! нет! все поиски были тщетны. Я чувствую себя соломенной вдовой при живом супруге, хоть мы ещё и не стали таковыми; мои многочисленные поклонники отмечали, что я похудела и побледнела. Из-за этого досадного положения мне пришлось уступить Ninette Голицыной, позволив ей блистать в этом сезоне вместо меня — видите, мой милый, как я безмерно страдаю! Papá сообщил, что Ваши следы обнаружили в Перми. Ах, что Вы нашли в этой дикой провинции, что решили сбежать туда, никого не предупредив? Хотя, возможно, я знаю — даже великий Руссо писал о неизъяснимой прелести дикарей. Тем не менее, это не снимает с Вас вины: неужели для Вас было так сложно предупредить кого-нибудь из общества? Впрочем, если Вы вернётесь в Петербург, я, возможно, позволю Вам вымолить у меня прощение; но только прощение. Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы наша с Вами помолвка оставалась в силе, поэтому я выхожу замуж за Вольдемара Потоцкого. Конечно, он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с Вами, но войдите и Вы, жестокий, в моё бедственное положение! Вы бросили меня, несчастную, а у его отца имение с двадцатью тысячами душ крестьян, которое мой милый Вольдемар, конечно же, унаследует. Мне страшно перечитывать эти строки, написанные дрожащей рукою и в сильнейшем душевном смятении. Простите меня за мой сумбурный и, быть может, уродливый слог: увы, в моём несчастье я практически забросила прежде милые моему сердцу книги. Остаюсь вечно и всецело преданной Вам, Аглая».

Никифоров дочитал письмо и выдохнул, как после пробежки. Юри смотрел вдаль всё с тем же пугающе серьёзным лицом, и сердце Виктора невольно ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

— Ну, что скажешь? — спросил он, криво усмехаясь.

Юри мягко забрал из его рук письмо, уставился в него, водя пальцем по ровным мелким строчкам и пытаясь разобрать хоть какие-то слова, — и только тут, наконец, задал вопрос, которого Виктор ждал от него всё это время:

— Алексис?

Никифорову очень не хотелось вспоминать те времена, когда его звали совершенно иначе. Он хотел было отшутиться, но Юри смотрел прямо, испытующе, отрезая все возможные шансы увильнуть от ответа.

— Алексей. Алексей Григорьевич Строганов.

***

В 1825 году петербургское высшее общество пережило множество потрясений. Умер император Александр, взошёл на престол император Николай; декабрь ознаменовался чередой страшных дней смуты, приведшей многих молодых людей весьма благородного происхождения к ссылке, опале и плахе. Начало нового правления всегда было временем больших перемен и перестановок, многие боялись за свои титулы и положения; но одно в высшем обществе знали точно. Своего Онегина из нового романа, первая глава которого была опубликована совсем недавно, Пушкин списывал с молодого Строганова.

К своему двадцатипятилетию Алексей Григорьевич Строганов успел возненавидеть всё: балы, салоны, театры, званые обеды и всех тех, кто его на эти обеды звал. Петербургское общество ему опостылело, «интеллектуальные» разговоры вызывали скуку, кокетство дам — отвращение; все ужимки и экивоки, призванные скрыть за внешним благообразием порочное и низкое, Строганов знал наизусть. Конечно, это воспринималось как дань моде — таких чайльд-гарольдов можно было встретить в количестве полусотни, просто прогуливаясь по Невскому, — но в случае с Алексеем Строгановым _сплин_ уже несколько выходил за рамки моды и грозил превратиться в патологию.

С этим нужно было делать что-нибудь. Нужно было срочно вырваться из этого загнивающего болота, прикрытого светской мишурой. Вырваться и уехать куда-нибудь, где можно было бы жить, не завися от чужой воли и чужих пересудов, где нужно было бы отвечать только за себя, а не за какую-то мифическую и давно проигранную предками в карты «честь», где не было бы душных залов и приторных лиц… Такие мысли одолевали Алексея Григорьевича на заседании Императорского картографического общества, куда его занесла нелёгкая (а также тот факт, что папенька сему обществу чрезвычайно покровительствовал деньгами) в апреле 1826 года.

Пока очередной многоумный академик разглагольствовал о месторождениях полезных ископаемых в Восточной Сибири, Алексей Григорьевич со скучающим видом разглядывал карту родной страны — единственное, что в этой аудитории было хоть сколько-нибудь занятным. Случайно выхватив блуждающим взглядом группу островов на востоке, образующих красивую дугу, молодой граф задумчиво потёр подбородок — в его буйной голове потихоньку созревала откровенно безумная мысль.

Крысьи острова… хм. Неплохо.

Буквально на следующий день почтовая карета, запряжённая тройкой лошадей, покинула Санкт-Петербург. Прощальное письмо Аглае Ксаверьевне Воронцовой, полное едких шуточек по поводу присущего её слогу непомерного цитирования сочинений г-на Ричардсона, осталось догорать в камине.

Дорога по Сибирскому тракту со всеми остановками заняла около года. И пока в столице терялись в догадках и строили теории — одна другой нелепее — по поводу исчезновения графа Строганова, на другом краю Земли, в Охотске, появился загадочный молодой человек по имени Виктор Андреевич Никифоров, титулярный советник, присланный в Приморское управление из Якутска и почему-то одетый в столичный фрак.

Вновь прибывший мгновенно произвёл фурор в захолустном городишке. Бесконечные приглашения на бал, на вист, на ужин то к Огудаловым, то к Пепеляевым, то к Девиерам, то еще к кому-нибудь — светская круговерть затягивала его снова, вместе с довольно муторной, как оказалось, новой службой. Уездные купцы и аристократы, с одной стороны, были гораздо душевнее, чем цвет петербургского общества, но, с другой, всё равно пытались изобразить какую-то пародию на столичные манеры, основываясь на те мизерные крупицы информации о блестящем Петербурге, которые доходили до Охотска через журналы и газеты с опозданием лет на пять. Виктор начал было бояться, что уже скоро ему всё снова опротивеет, хоть он и не успел даже толком войти во вкус, — и тут оказалось, что с самой неожиданной стороны, которую Никифоров только мог вообразить, его поджидала настоящая катастрофа.

Катастрофа в лице застенчивого черноволосого юноши в очках и в серенькой шинели с нашивками коллежского регистратора.

…Виктор поднял на Юри глаза. Признание далось ему тяжело, хоть он и планировал рассказать правду много раз — да что там, он думал об этом все те месяцы, что Юри провёл в этом небольшом уютном доме, выкупленном Виктором у какого-то поиздержавшегося уездного франтишки, едва не заложившего его в ломбард. Он просыпался с мыслью рассказать Юри, почему на самом деле он каждый раз вздрагивал, когда кто-то произносил при нём имя «Алексей»; но они оба были занятыми, работающими людьми, и с утра портить Юри день не особо хотелось, а вечером обоим было уже не до того.

Оправдания, оправдания… Надо было взглянуть правде в глаза: Виктор просто малодушничал. Боялся, что человек, благодаря которому он снова полюбил жизнь, покинет его, узнав, что даже имя его на самом деле было ложью.

Юри был спокоен, преступно спокоен, и это спокойствие Виктора убивало.

— Я знал, что Вы не простой титулярный советник, Никифоров-сан, — наконец, произнёс он, откладывая в сторону письмо.

Виктор усмехнулся. Что-то внутри него жалобно скрипело, грозя оборваться, как гитарная струна.

— Всё-таки «Вы»? Может, и мне снова начать называть тебя по имени-отчеству?

Юри опустил глаза.

— Разве я теперь могу обращаться с Вами фамильярно, как прежде? Вы — граф, а я — всего лишь чиновник четырнадцатого ранга, каких по всей России пруд пруди…

— Тринадцатого, — поправил Виктор, по-свойски положив ему голову на плечо. — И второго такого, как ты, нет не просто в России, но и в целом мире, поверь мне.

Юри вздохнул, но голову Виктора со своего плеча не сбросил. Уже хоть что-то.

— Аглае Ксаверьевне Вы говорили то же самое?

— Аглаю Ксаверьевну я называл Юлией. Но я нигде даже не заикнулся, что могу стать её личным Сен-Прё.

Парень наморщил лоб.

— Юлия, Юлия… Это какой-то из тех французских романов? Мы его с тобой читали?

— Мы пытались. Ты осилил только первую часть, но, надо сказать, продвинулся значительно дальше меня, — Виктор едва заметно улыбнулся, заметив, как Юри опять перескочил на «ты». — Тебе правда не о чем беспокоиться, ты ведь сам слышал текст письма. К слову, это самое искреннее письмо от Аглаи Ксаверьевны, которое я когда-либо получал: видимо, она торопилась и не стала начинять его цитатами из романов, как делала прежде.

— Не знаю. Мне оно показалось довольно слезливым.

— Слезливым? Я бы сказал, что оно суховато. Тебе просто никогда не приходилось вести переписку с кем-то из петербургских дам.

Юри слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне следует порадоваться? Кстати, о дамах. Девиеры приглашают тебя в субботу на обед.

— Не горю желанием. Если Авдотья Христофоровна вновь решит поразить меня вокальными данными и исполнить романс _с намёком_ , я застрелюсь прямо в присутствии господина прокурора.

— И этим ты окажешь госпоже Девиер большую любезность. Ей не нужно будет искать повода, чтобы отъехать на воды лечить нервное потрясение, — заметил Юри.

Виктор фыркнул.

— Знаешь, я не настолько расположен к госпоже Девиер, чтобы лишать весь остальной Охотск моего общества.

У него отлегло от сердца: Юри был собой, вёл себя как обычно, и ни в словах, ни в голосе его не слышалось затаённой обиды. Да и какая, в сущности, разница, кем Виктор Никифоров был в прошлой жизни? Он уже перевернул эту страницу; он бы не проделал путь в восемь тысяч вёрст, если бы действительно не хотел сбежать от своей прошлой жизни и начать всё с чистого листа. Ему нравилось жить в этом доме, ему нравилось работать в Приморском управлении, ему нравилось пересекать Охотское море и видеть Тихий океан с палубы торговой шхуны, ему нравилось заключать торговые сделки с японскими моряками и объясняться на пальцах с дикарями с Алеутских и Курильских островов — ему, чёрт подери, нравилось быть Виктором Никифоровым. И безумно нравилось проводить свои дни в обществе скромного служащего-японца — даже больше, он был готов вызвать на дуэль любого, кто назвал бы Юри Катсуки скучным и заурядным человеком.

***

— Когда там мы должны отправиться на Хоккайдо?

— В следующую среду.

Стояла глубокая ночь, и остальные обитатели дома видели уже десятый сон. Виктор же не мог сомкнуть глаз; Юри рядом с ним беспокойно ворочался, вновь погрузившись в тягостные думы, и Никифоров вновь начинал опасаться, что причиной этим мыслей был он сам.

— Что-то не так? — он убрал назад растрепанную челку Юри, коснулся губами его лба.

— Всё в порядке, Виктор, правда, — ответил тот, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему и зябко кутаясь в одеяло.

То, что они ночевали вместе, уже давно никого не удивляло. Юри появился в доме Виктора как квартирант — раньше он снимал комнату на третьем этаже у Фельцмана, но ему пришлось подыскивать новое жильё, когда Яков решил жениться на вдове адъютанта Барановского. Никифорова к тому времени Юри знал достаточно хорошо — им приходилось работать вместе, и довольно тесно, в составе торговой экспедиции на остров Атка, но предложение Виктора пожить какое-то время у него стало для Юри полной неожиданностью.

А дальше всё как-то произошло само собой.

— Знаю я твоё «всё в порядке», — Виктор наклонился к нему близко-близко, мягко приподнял подбородок, заставляя Юри смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Ты всё ещё переживаешь из-за того письма? Или из-за моего рассказа? Скажи мне.

Юри молча потянулся к нему, легонько касаясь его губ своими.

— Нет, мой дорогой, я так не играю, — Виктор покачал головой. — Скажи мне всё начистоту. Почему ты переживаешь, ты боишься чего-то? Чего же?

Юри потупился, отвёл взгляд.

— Боюсь, — произнёс он тихо, — боюсь, что тебе и здесь скоро наскучит, и ты уедешь из Охотска обратно в Петербург или ещё куда-нибудь.

Юри почти никогда не говорил о себе и своих чувствах напрямую, но даже самые нейтральные слова в его устах превращались то ли в отчаянную мольбу, то ли в приказ: не уезжай, не уходи, не оставляй меня. Точно так же, как несколько месяцев назад Юри ворвался в его кабинет и тихо сказал, что готов съехать, если мешает Никифорову своим присутствием, а Виктор в этих негромких, торопливых словах услышал простое и глупое «люблю». И, моля Бога, чтобы это не оказалось роковой ошибкой, быстро взял дело в свои руки, доказав Юри, что он может, нет, должен остаться.

— Конечно, — Виктор успокаивающе улыбнулся, ласково взъерошил и без того растрёпанные чёрные волосы. — Конечно, я никуда не уеду. Не могу же я так жестоко огорчить Авдотью Христофоровну…

Юри несильно щелкнул его по лбу:

— Авдотью Христофоровну, значит?..

Он повернулся на другой бок, делая вид, что дуется, хоть и знал прекрасно, что подобное ни в коем случае нельзя воспринимать всерьёз. Просто Виктор — дурак, такой же дурак, как и он сам, и говорить о чувствах тоже не приучен, предпочитая скрывать их за шутками и колкостями.

Тёплые руки Виктора сомкнулись на его талии.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я серьёзно, — он снова притянул Юри к себе, целуя в шею. — Чтобы мадемуазель Девиер смогла хоть сколько-нибудь заинтересовать меня, ей нужно пару лет проплавать юнгой на японском судне, нелегально торгующем с айнами, год прожить робинзоном в племени унанган на Амчитке, несколько лет проработать там же переводчиком в русской торговой экспедиции, устроиться в Приморское управление, уже в его составе проработать переводчиком в нескольких экспедициях и торговых посольствах… И то, я не могу дать никаких гарантий, потому что внешность Авдотьи Христофоровны несколько не в моём вкусе.

Юри чуть улыбнулся, мягко взял ладони Виктора в свои.

— Кажется, я знаю, почему ты, в свои-то почти двадцать восемь, до сих пор не женат. Ты выдвигаешь бедным дамам совершенно невыполнимые условия.

— Забавно, — пробормотал Виктор, поудобнее устраивая голову на его плече. — Между прочим, человек, которому принадлежит моё сердце, все эти условия давно уже выполнил.

В памяти невольно всплыли мшистые скалы острова Атка, бесконечная заболоченная тундра, по которой члены экспедиции шли, тяжело опираясь на палки; люди с гарпунами, в странных треугольных шляпах; сушащиеся на солнце шкурки каланов, с их густым, блестящим мехом, ради которых, собственно, путешественники и проделали такой далекий путь. Виктор помнил свою первую экспедицию так отчётливо, словно это произошло вчера — помнил, как сам оробел при виде вооруженных и не слишком приветливых дикарей, и как вперёд бесстрашно выступил невзрачный с виду юноша в очках, и спокойно заговорил с вождём, словно не видя направленных на него кремниевых копий и стрел. Кажется, именно в этот момент что-то щёлкнуло у Виктора в голове, мысли все куда-то улетучились, кроме одной: «ты пропал». Витя, или Алёша, или как там тебя, чёрт возьми, — ты пропал. Пропал, и концы в воду.

А потом, уже вечером, под стук барабанов и невыносимую какофонию глиняных дудок, всё тот же азиатский мальчик, уже сняв очки, танцевал с алеутами вокруг костра — и титулярный советник Виктор Никифоров, двадцати семи лет от роду, готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.

— Вот дослужусь до коллежского асессора, или ты дослужишься раньше меня, прикупим именьице на сотню душ — и заживём, — сонно пробормотал Виктор, по-собственнически закидывая на Юри ногу. Благо, тот не возражал.

— Если тебя произведут в коллежские асессоры, это будет презабавно. Дважды обладатель потомственного дворянства, только представь, — Юри улыбнулся, слыша, как хихикнул Виктор в ответ на него замечание. — И зачем тебе имение, можно узнать?

— Персики буду выращивать. Буду первым, кому пришло в голову растить под Охотском персики. И сакуру, или как там вы это дерево называете, которое красиво цветет весной.

— Прожектер, — сказал Юри с таким видом, словно порицал его, хотя на самом деле ему наверняка чертовски нравилась та чушь, которую нёс Виктор, сжимая его в объятиях и строя планы на их совместное счастливое будущее. — И кто унаследует это имение, если мы оба формально останемся холостыми?

— Усыновим кого-нибудь, — беспечно отозвался Никифоров. — Сына денщика Плисецкого, например, когда он окончательно допьётся.

— Неплохо, — Юри широко зевнул. — Юрочка — славный мальчуган, и зовут его почти так же, как меня…

Письмо Аглаи Ксаверьевны Воронцовой лежало, безжалостно скомканное, в углу камина вместе с ответом, который Виктор написал по велению мятежной души, но так и не отправил, боясь раскрыть инкогнито.

 _«Наверное, я уже могу с полным правом величать Вас г-жой Потоцкой,_ — было написано на листке крупным, размашистым почерком. — _Что ж, передайте мои искренние поздравления Вольдемару. В Петербург я не вернусь — здесь, на краю света, я нашёл то, что искал. Засим прощаюсь с Вами, теперь уж навсегда, и отдельно благодарю за то, что в последнем письме Вы обошлись без Грандисона.  
~~~~_

_~~А л е к с е й."~~ _

Титулярный советник Виктор Никифоров, двадцати семи лет от роду, был влюблен, как мальчишка — и счастлив, абсолютно счастлив в своей глупой запоздалой любви.

А граф Алексей Григорьевич Строганов давно уже погиб где-то между Тобольском и Колыванью.


End file.
